


Lactose Tolerant

by LadyBayba_ReyloGoddess



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Got milk?, Heavily Creamed, I can’t seem to stop, If this were BDSM it would be Whipped Cream, I’m done, Milkmaid kink, OMG SERIOUSLY, for a strong bone, i CAN believe it’s not butter, looks like someone could use some vitamin D, milk does a body good, my husband is literally feeding me these tags, you ever drink one of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBayba_ReyloGoddess/pseuds/LadyBayba_ReyloGoddess
Summary: Finn and Rose discover they both have a fetish...





	Lactose Tolerant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/gifts).



The first time Rose suggested it, he had been taken aback. He wasn’t sure she was serious. Who actually has a kink like that? Maybe she just had entirely too much Rosè at dinner?

The truth is, they hadn’t been dating that long. And Finn was so crazy for her, when she suggested “milking him”, he had thought it sounded... interesting... to say the least.

And when she walked in wearing overalls... _only_ overalls... with nothing underneath... with a straw hat and a pair of stilettos and had started talking in that thick southern accent, he didn’t think his cock could have gotten any harder.

She sauntered towards him, her lips painted a vibrant shade of red, the clicking of her heels echoing the beating of his own heart.

Rose was the perfect mix of playfully obtuse and bossy... just enough to guide him in the direction she was looking to go with this, all the while never breaking character.

And Finn... Finn couldn’t get enough.

“My father says I can’t have supper until I milk the cows.” She uttered, squeezing his thick cock and watching the nectar gather at the tip as she started to stroke him. “Please, I’m so hungry... will you help me practice?”

He didn’t know what came over him but he answered with, “only if you drink all your milk when you’re done like a good girl.” She licked her lips and nodded enthusiastically.

The faster she “milked” him, the harder he got. The harder he got, the more into it she seemed to be.

He was so close, his breathing becoming more erratic, his balls tightening in anticipation of his release. It was so strange, so hot, so _Rose_... and when she whispered breathlessly in his ear, “Maybe if you give me your milk, I’ll let you taste my cream”, he came all over her small fist in hot spurts.

Finn started at her, his eyes wide, as she brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them clean.

He didn’t waste a minute before he was bringing her center to straddle his face, her enthusiasm continuing as she rode his thick tongue.

“Give me that sweet cream babygirl, put it all over my tongue... coat my face in it!” He said muffled by her dripping wet pussy, now sliding across his tongue with gusto. As he shook his head against her folds rapidly from side to side, his hands holding her hips tight against him as he tongue fucked her while his chin, rough with stubble, rubbed against her clit... she came... hard.

Finn lapped at her, drinking down everything she gave him.

Afterwards, she climbed off of him and he got up on his elbows as they stared at each other with eyes wide, panting and both seemingly a little embarrassed.

“Finn, I—“

“So next time I was thinking I could be the milkmaid.”

Rose burst out laughing, throwing her head back with joy and slight astonishment. “I’d think that you’d want to be the milk _man_.” She said still laughing.

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be, baby... so long as I get to be it with you.” He answered, brushing strands of her straight jet black hair away from her perfect face.

She leaned forward and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips.

“Mmm, I think I’m thirsty again.” She said against his mouth.

Finn couldn’t help thinking that this, with her, was gonna be a lot of fun.


End file.
